Sleep Over
by AngelicGU4RI4N
Summary: Sleep over! Do I need to say more...?
1. Chapter 1

Tai x Izzy

Izzy sat with his back to Tai, typing away at his laptop. It was one o'clock in the morning and Tai, Mat and Izzy were having a sleep over. Matt was already asleep at the back of the room, while Tai was to preoccupied with his thoughts for him to be able to fall asleep and Izzy was busy scanning the internet for who knows what. Tai watched Izzy silently, wondering how long he planned to stay on his laptop. Slowly, Tai sat up and approached Izzy. He glanced over his shoulder to see what Izzy was working on. The screen was loaded with information on practically everything. And what he was working on at the moment was a pile of equations he didn't understand.

"Can't sleep?" Izzy asked him quietly.

"How'd you know?" Tai asked nonchalantly.

"Because your awake." He replied simply. Tai shrugged and pulled up a chair beside him. Because of Izzy's short height, Tai could easily look over his shoulder. He watched for a few minutes in silence until he noticed Izzy's typing slowed to a stop and then he turned to look at him.

"You know it's really hard to focus with you sitting so close to me." Izzy accused him.

"Sorry Izzy!" Tai scouted his chair back and turned to leave but Izzy caught his arm and held him in pace. Tai looked down at him in surprise.

"I...I'm sorry...that was rude of me." Izzy conveyed quietly.

"No worries Iz, I understand... we're all tired. Maybe you should get some rest for a little bit and rest your head." Tai replied calmly. Izzy shook his head. Tai sighed and knelt beside him.

"What's wrong Izzy. You're acting a little...different." Tai paused on his last word, thinking of something nicer to say, in place of the word 'weird'.

"It's nothing Tai." Izzy released his hold on Tai's sleeve and wheeled his chair back up to the desk.

"No Iz...something is wrong." Tai turned the chair back around so Izzy would face him, but he was caught of guard as Izzy tackled him to the ground. Before he could question his actions, Izzy was straddling him, with his lips pressed firmly over his own. Tai stared up at him shocked. Realizing what he had done, Izzy quickly pulled away.

"S...sorry!" Izzy tried to stand up but Tai caught his arm and pulled him back down into a hug. Izzy blushed and turned his head away, in an attempt to avoid eye contact.

I will admit I was a little surprised, but if something's bothering you, you can come to me for help any time. I won't ever turn you away. Now please tell me what's on your mind." Tai asked in a hushed voice into his ear, which sent chills up Izzy's spine.

"It's this Tai." Izzy gestured at the awkward position both of them were in. "When you were hovering only inches from my face, I couldn't think straight because..." Izzy's voice trailed away.

*couldn't think straight, get it* **(No pun intended) **lol :)

"Because of what?" Tai asked innocently.

"Oh for Pete-sakes Tai! Isn't it obvious. I'm in love with you!" Izzy grumbled before he crushed his lips to Tai's again in earnest. That was when they heard a chuckle from the back of the room and they both froze.

"Face it Izzy! Tai is and always will be clueless!" Matt laughed. Izzy sat up in embarrassment, while Tai could only crank his neck to the side since Izzy was holding him down.

"How long...?" Izzy broke off as his face flushed as red as his hair.

"All of it." Matt mused. Izzy gaped at him in shock. How had he not noticed. Matt had been so quiet.

"I always knew at the back of my mind that you liked Tai but I didn't want to admit it and today when you announced there was going to be a sleep over at your place and everyone else declined except for me and Tai, I considered not coming and leaving you two alone but then again, I was eager to see how things would turn out." Matt shrugged and laid back down on his side, still facing them.

"How could you..." Before he could finish, Matt cut him off in mid sentence.

"Honestly Izzy, you're not that hard to figure out. Both me and Sora took notice. Except Tai and the other digi-destined, but that's understandable since Kari and TK are still to young to understand, but...as for Mimi and Tai...I think they are and always will be utterly clueless." Izzy met Matt's eyes for a second before they both bursted out laughing. The awkwardness that had hung in the room vanished and was replaced with jokes and laughter.

Eventually everyone got tired out and Matt was the first asleep, Izzy wasn't far behind but as he drifted off into his dream world, he could have sworn he heard Tai mutter in his ear, "I love you!"


	2. Chapter 2

Tai x Izzy

As Tai laid on his bed staring up at his ceiling, he wasn't sure if the previous night had been real or not. It felt real. Sighing, Tai cast a sideways glance at Izzy's sleeping face. He was curled up on the bed beside Tai with one arm wrapped snuggly around his waist.

_'When did he get there?' _Tai wondered silently to himself. Stretching out a fore-arm, Tai brushed Izzy's orange locks out of his face and smiled to himself. _'He looks so cute when he's alseep...Wait...what am I thinking?'_ Tai shot up right in his bed and looked around the room. Mat was sleeping on the floor with his back turned towards the wall. Very carefully, Tai made his way out of the room. Closing his door very slowly, he peaked in once more to make sure he hadn't disturb the other guy's sleeping, before he hustled down the stairs.

_'Time to make breakfast.'_ Setting to work, Tai opened up his moms cook book and looked for the best recipe to make omelets. Satisfied with one in particular, Tai pulled out some eggs, bacon, onions, green onions, salt, pepper, and a couple of tomatoes. By the time his friends were awake and were sleepily trudging down the stairs, the table was set and the food was all prepared.

"I thought I smelt omelets." Mat beamed happily at the display. "Is it safe to eat?" Mat asked jokingly.

"Of course you idiot." Removing the apron, Tai poured everyone a glass of orange juice before he seated himself in his favorite spot.

"How long have you been up?" Izzy asked.

"Uh...just a little over an hour. Man you guys were flat out. What time did we go to bed last night?" Tai asked directly to Izzy, since Iz always knew practically everything.

"Around 4:30 I believe." Izzy blushed at the thought of the previous night.

"Hmmm..."

"What's wrong now?" Mat teased.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something. What did we talk about last night?" Tai looked at Mat instead of Izzy since his question was on Izzy, even though he couldn't bring himself to ask it. He was hoping he'd get some information on his best friends confession. He still wasn't sure if it was a dream or not. He was to embarrassed to ask directly because he didn't want to make Izzy feel uncomfortable.

"Well," Mat and Izzy locked eyes for a second before Mat continued. "we talked about games, we played truth or dare, you and Izzy had a little talk..." Mat stopped and waited for Tai to make some kind of expression but Tai was to lost in thought to notice that Mat had paused.

"Anything else...?" _'Me and Izzy talked? Is he talking about Izzy's confession?' _Tai was beginning to feel frantic. His brain couldn't coop with Mat's broad descriptions of the previous night. He needed the details to be narrowed down. But he did however notice when Izzy's face looked cresent falled when he asked if there was anything else. So Tai hastily asked another question.

"What did Izzy and I talk about." Tai's eyes were on Izzy now. And Izzy must of felt his stare because Izzy was beginning to twidle his fingers nervously.

"Well, you talked about you being oblivious..." Mat paused again and this time Tai's face flashed with shock but he quickly reforged his expression. But Mat caught his change in attitude.

"So you do remember!?" Mat pretty much stated rather than asked. Tai nodded his head sheepily.

"I just wasn't sure, you know." This time Izzy looked up with hope. "I mean, how could I ask without..." Mat nodded his head in understanding.

"So you do remember...?" Izzy said more to himself. Tai nodded again and rubbing his arm nervously.

"And so...you still haven't answered. Do you like Izzy or not?" Mat asked bluntly.

"I...I'm not sure." Tai answered truthfully. "But there is still one thing that bothers me. How did Sora find out that Izzy liked me? Isn't she kind of oblivious to love, even though that's her crest."

"Well, I guess you can say she got the answer straight out of Izzy."

"How so." Izzy was beginning to figget again since Mat and Tai were in such a dead lock of questions, answers, and words and poor Izzy was being left out, so as to not make himself known, Izzy sat down at the table and grabbed himself an omelet.

"Sora heard Izzy mumbling in his sleep one night and the curiousity got the better of her, so she moved closer to hear what Izzy was saying. Once she was within good hearing distance, Izzy blurted out that he loved you."

"Hmmm...makes a lot more sense now. And Joey?"

"Oh yea, that's right, I forgot to mention Joey. Well, as for him, no. He never found out about Izzy liking you. So as of now, only me and Sora know. Should I tell him?"

"I'd rather you didn't." Mat smirked and turned his attention to Izzy.

"Is the omelet good?" Izzy only nodded his head and took another bite. Remembering the food, Tai dished himself up two omelets, while Mat followed suit.

"Sorry about that. I just have so many questions." Tai couldn't bring himself to look at his...friend.

"It's alright. I'm just glad you haven't given me a flat no." This time, it was Tai's moment to figet nervously._ 'Could I have brought myself to say no?' _Tai wasn't so sure. He loved his friend, but he was unsure if it was the same love as Izzy's. He didn't want to hurt his friend but he also didn't want to be indecisive. _'I guess I could give it a try. But I haven't the slightest idea how a boy x boy relationship works.' _

"Hey, great job on the omelets Tai!" After finishing his fourth omelet, Mat sat up and dropped his dirty dishes into the sink, before heading to the bathroom upstairs. Which left Tai and Izzy sitting alone at the dinning table. They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes listening to Mat shuffling around upstairs, until Tai couldn't take it anymore.

"So um...what are your plans for this weekend."

"I actually don't have any plans this weekend, besides studying for my final exams. Whi...which of course I already know I'll pass so I don't have to study." Izzy added quickly. Tai nodded and dished himself up the last omelet on the plate.

"Want to share?" Tai asked. Izzy shock his head and stared down at his half eaten omelet. _'I was hoping Tai had some special meaning behind asking me about my week end. I guess not!'_ Izzy sighed sadly._ 'Come on. this is Tai were talking about. Of course he'd completely miss concepts like that.' _Izzy tried reassuring himself; which actually worked, seeing as how Tai was pretty much an airhead.

"I was thinking we can go catch a movie at the theatre." Tai added, trying to sound casual. He couldn't help but notice a flash of excitement cross Izzy's face from the side of his eye. Turning his head in embarrassment, Tai hastily finished off his breakfast, although now he was to lost in thought to really taste any flavor. By this point, Mat reentered the room, and must have felt the change in the atmosphere, becuase he stopped in the entry wall and eyed them both.

"Did I miss something?" Mat asked curiously.

"Nothing much, I just thought that Izzy and I could go watch a movie at the theatre next Friday. Want to go?" Tai asked Mat, but with little conviction. He really did want to go alone with Izzy, but he didn't want his friend to feel left out. Mat was about to answer, yes, until he felt Izzy's threatening aura, telling him to stay out of the way. Laughing inwardly, Mat shook his head.

"Sorry Tai, I've got a concert that day."

"Oh...well then, I guess that's to bad." Leaving the conversation on hold, Tai left the room for his turn of the shower.


End file.
